Eleanor
Eleanor is a character from Labyrinth 3 portrayed by Wikey. Whilst playing, Eleanor had the role of 3rd Party Humanist/Pyschopath. History Eleanor had a rebellious childhood. She had a passion for disobeying commands and doing her own thing. Spending many years in and out of correctional facilities for petty crimes, she eventually joined up with a radical underground protest group called the Terminus Clan. Her anarchist dreams came into fruition when the darkness dawned and the world became consumed by the shades. Her underground cell fled to the literal underground, where they resumed their plotting. Eleanor quite enjoyed life in the caverns. Law and order was a lot harder to maintain and there was no overbearing governmental figures. Despite all this she still dreampt of change. Because even having small systems of rule were a no-go in her eyes. She wouldn't rest until anarchy truly prevailed. Labyrinth Team Gabriel Upon hearing about Gabriel's meeting, Eleanor fucking wanted in. Any kind of splinter cell operation where a small group were sticking it to the man was okay in her eyes. She was not happy that it was led by a former agent of the fascist military , but she reluctantly let that point slide. Eleanor hated everybody in team Gabriel from the very start. After all, she had signed up for the mission expecting to be working with professionals, and what had she got instead? A needy girl , an alcoholic , a spice boy and a fucking ape to name a few...and then there was Brittany . She was the worst of all. The moment she started speaking an infamous rivalry began between the two. Eleanor could not help but scowl in the girls direction everytime she opened her mouth. To Eleanor, Brittany was the personification of everything she stood against (Materialism, conformity, captialism etc). The only other people in the group who seemed to have any of the neccessary skills for the mission seemed to be the aforementioned general Mikhail Chuikov and Tyrese. The Groups Collide After encountering the asshole jock Theseus and bravely staying behind with Walton , Eleanor and the rest of Gabriel's pathetic team went forth into 9880, where they were immediately surrounded by shades. Then the Greek's came forth from a time portal. They were all saved by the timely intervention of Roth, who also sent down Kristoff from heaven to help the group out. Kristoff, or as he is better known, "Gods gift to humanity sun shines out of his asshole," immediately demanded to be a leader, claiming to wield a magical staff which only he could use because he was special. Eleanor had always disliked authority figures, and so she became a vocal opponent of Kristoff from the start, along with many others who would go on to become members of the "Stonehard" She would later start referring to Kristoff and his group as the "Cult of Kristoff " or CoK, as they became known. 'She' Arrives As a member of the Stonehard, Eleanor became more optimistic about things. The group was founded on a mututal dislike of Kristoff, which was something she could really fucking get behind. Eleanor was relishing the challenge ahead. WIllis was going down! Then disaster struck. As soon as the group time travelled, something happened to her. The past messed with her head. 'She' arrived... 'She' was Eleanor's dark side. The side of her that had always existed deep down. The part that had led her through a difficult childhood. This was the evil side of Eleanor. And it had control. For the most part anyway. This was the start of a struggle which would not end until her death. The fight between her darkest urges and her will to do good. A Brave Sacrifice When the Stonehard came across a room with a bird cage in, they faced the unfortunatley reality that somebody would be staying behind. Eleanor, resisting the pyschotic urges beggining to plague her, heroically volunteered. The group said their farewells, admiring Eleanor for her sacrifice, before leaving her to her fate. To her surprise, she survived the ordeal, coming away with a mere leg wound. This wasn't to be the last time she would fall victim to one of the labyrinth's traps. Mirrors And Shit When the group came across the dreaded mirror room, Urk picked to save Eleanor from death, and she gratefully repaid the favour. The two formed a bond in this moment. Eleanor couldn't help but get closer to her fellow group members. It was the worst feeling in the world. She was suppressing a burning desire to kill them all brutally, whilst also supressing any attempt to form bonds with them too. This was reflected in Eleanor's cold and distant approach to everyone for the majoirty of the time. Fucking Sword Some time later on, there was a big disagreement about which direction to take. Eleanor wanted the group to backtrack West, whilst everybody else wanted to go South into uncharted territory. Reluctantly, Eleanor backed down but insisted on leading the way. Upon going South, a fucking sword cut her head off. Fortunately, the group possessed a medical genius for whom reviving victims of decapitation was no problem. Walton! The good doctor sewed Eleanor's head back on and she was fine. Little did he know he would be called on once more to save her in the future. Eleanor was thankful that the group had revived her, but at the same time she felt bad. 'She' was still there. Death had not relieved Eleanor of her dark side. In fact, all it had done was piss her off. Back To The Future When the group travelled back to the future for the first time, they arrived to find Ezra missing and Cerberus howling nearby. Bad times, but Eleanor was celebrating. For some reason, her dark side was gone. She was free of her murderous urges. How long for? She could not say. But she was just glad for a rest. She had a glimmer of hope. Maybe she could still be the hero of this story after all. Reality Is A Bitch Whilst helping the group link up with CoK, Eleanor, who had many times lectured the group on carelessness, decided it was a good idea to take a bath in a mysterious pool, literally moments after Angela recieved horrible burns from it. What followed was a horrifyingly painful death as her flesh melted from her body. This was the second and most brutal death Eleanor faced. Revival Eleanor came back a changed person. Decapitation had been painless, the spike through her leg had been unpleasent...but the pool...the pool was horrifying. It was a pain like no other. When Walton used the last of his medical supplies to bring Eleanor back once more, she was no longer the same brave, insightful girl she had once been. The labyrinth and her dark side had began to take their toll on her. Eleanor Succumbs Eleanor had been engaged in a mental battle with 'her' since she arrived. Eleanor had done well to supress the dark murderous rage building inside of her, and tried to do what was best for the group selflessly. But now she was beggining to lose the war. Her darkside was taking more and more control. And the truth is, she was welcoming it. Been good was tiresome. Perhaps the ultimate liberation came in death...by liberating people's souls from their oppressive bodies. Death/Victory Eleanor finally made her move against the group when the numbers had dwindled enough. Having thouroughly convinced the group of the cowardice that had taken hold of her since coming back from death a second time, she volunteered to exit first only if she could have the hatchet. The group, not doubting her loyalties, offered it up. Eleanor led the way for a little while, finally picking up some armour. With this to protect her, she proceeded to kill Helm, whose gun she then took before holding Rita hostage. Not thinking to take the sword off Rita, she ordered her to lead the way. They came upon a room containing a monster and a treasure chest. A game could be played to obtain the treasure. Eleanor, in dire need of supplies, insisted on competing with Rita. Either way, she would get the prize. However, the monster protecting it had other ideas, and gave Eleanor a nasty hit, stripping her of her armour. Rita immediately seized the opportunity to kill her captor, decapitating Eleanor once more. This time she wouldn't be coming back. It is speculated whether Eleanor's good side was responsible for the final act of stupidity she made, in an attempt to save Rita. Sadly, it will never be known, and Eleanor will forever live in infamy. Trivia - Eleanor was the first to coin the term "Cult Of Kristoff" - Brittany could rarely make a post whilst Eleanor was around without it been disliked. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Deceased Category:Lab 3 Characters